


В твоих руках

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "Сперва он трогает осторожно, едва касаясь, просто чтобы убедиться, что все-таки не спит, что пальцы Лио не развеются от легкого прикосновения"
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 9





	В твоих руках

Он привычно просыпается среди ночи от привычного кошмара: душный воздух, бьющий в лицо, лопающаяся под буром металлическая обшивка «Парнаса». Хрупкое тело в крепких стальных руках. Отвратительно слабых. Недостаточно быстрых.  
Он долго смотрит в потолок, смаргивая пот; считает до трех, потом – до тридцати трех, собирая по крупицам силы, чтобы повернуть гудящую голову.  
Может быть, он спит до сих пор. Может быть, все, случившейся в искореженном реакторе корабля, в клетке двигателя, ему просто приснилось. Может, приснилось то, что было после.  
Каждую ночь Гало боится.  
Каждую ночь Гало боится проснуться.  
Каждую ночь Гало боится проснуться один.  
Он наконец поворачивается набок и глядит на тонкие пальцы на соседней подушке, продолжая считать вязкие секунды. С первого мгновения, как он увидел эти пальцы, Гало мечтал только об одном: чтобы скрывающие их перчатки исчезли как по волшебству, рассыпались прахом.  
Но не так, как это вышло.  
Не такой ценой.  
Он помнит узкую ладонь, подпирающую склоненную голову в тяжелом шлеме; пальцы, сложенные щепотью, сжимающие сверкающую стрелу; крепкую хватку на рукояти меча и руле мотоцикла; ярость, выламывающую суставы когтистой лапы дракона. Он помнит заменившую все пустоту.  
Слишком хорошо помнит, чтобы доверять одним глазам.  
Гало качает на темных волнах дремы где-то на полдороге между сном и явью, в которой – он надеется, - никогда больше не будет места кошмарам.  
Сперва он трогает осторожно, едва касаясь, просто чтобы убедиться, что все-таки не спит, что пальцы Лио не развеются от легкого прикосновения. Затем - смелее, сжимая, баюкая их в своей взмокшей ладони, жадно ловя тепло и мягкость кожи, с восторгом ощущая глухой ток крови. После, совсем осмелев – языком.  
Он целует центр ладони, приникает к нему словно к источнику, пьет из щедрой горсти расслабленный покой и силу, которой в этих руках так много, что наверняка хватит на сотню Гало.  
Он хотел бы покрыть поцелуями всего Лио, от аккуратных пальцев ног с круглыми розовыми ногтями до кончиков светлых и колких как солома ресниц, прикрывающих беспокойные, мудрые, ласковые глаза. Гало целует еще и еще, не в силах напиться вдосталь, и совершенно упускает момент, когда те распахиваются и смотрят на него внимательно и вовсе не сонно. От неожиданности он издает короткий вздох, и пальцы Лио, тут же воспользовавшись его замешательством, плавно скользят в приоткрытый рот, прикасаются к языку и замирают, не решаясь продвинуться глубже.  
Нет. Это точно не сон. Никакой сон не принесет такого болезненного волнения, такой горячей истомы.  
Лио не спит. Лио не против.  
Гало - тем более.  
Он делает глубокий вдох через нос и насаживается ртом на тонкие пальцы, плотно смыкая губы и скользя языком по коже, вылизывает свежую мозоль на безымянном, щекочет подушечку указательного. Когда Гало осторожно, насколько может аккуратно смыкает зубы на нежной плоти, глаза Лио закатываются, и из губ вырывается короткий, сладкий как сахарная вата стон. Гало вязнет в нем, натертые губы покалывает от напряжения. Он выпускает изо рта мокрые, блестящие от слюны пальцы и принимается за вторую ладонь.  
Мало ли. Лучше как следует проверить обе.  
Когда первая юркой змейкой скользит под одеяло и сжимается болезненной лаской на члене, Гало кажется, он падает вместе с кроватью вниз, во тьму, полную вздохов и шепотов.  
Гало кончает в горячую ладонь спустя пару минут.  
Лио кончает без рук.  
Правильно. Его руки - забота Гало.  
Сон накатывает снова теплой волной, захлестывает с головой, оставляя барахтаться вдали от берега. На секунду разморенное тело охватывает холодная паника, тянет ко дну, но ладони тут же касается ладонь Лио, держит крепко, надежно, уверенно, и Гало выныривает из, казалось бы, неотвратимого нового кошмара в тихую гавань сна без сновидений.  
Когда он открывает глаза, в окно щедро льется солнечный свет. Собственные пальцы тесно переплетены с пальцами Лио, тот тихо сопит, смешно морща нос во сне.  
Гало целует их напоследок, прежде чем разжать хватку и спокойно прикрыть глаза. Он знает: это утро, и свет, и нежность, и теплая ладонь Лио в его руке реальны. Как реально чувство, крепнущее внутри Гало день ото дня, не требуя никаких доказательств и проверок. Они не нужны, чтобы любить всем сердцем.  
А если он вдруг забудет ласку и силу этих пальцев – Гало знает отличный способ вспомнить.  
Гало больше не боится.  
Гало больше не один.


End file.
